Our Promise Song
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Aku harap kau datang saat aku menyanyikan lagu itu, kupikir janji itu sudah kau lupakan, aku tak akan pernah bisa memilikimu karena kau sudah dimiliki, aku takut ini yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, aku takut menerima kenyataan yang ada, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Mind to RnR


**A/N : HOAA MINNA KETEMU LAGI SAMA AUTHOR YANG UDAH RADA INI! Oke... karena Akiko tidak tau mau ngomong apa... ya langsung aja**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**_Aku harap kau kembali saat aku menyanyikan lagu itu..._**

**_Aku harap kau tahu perasaanku..._**

**_Aku harap kita akan bersama selamanya_**

**_Cinta ini takkan pernah menghilang_**

**_Karena cinta ini abadi..._**

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**

* * *

**_Our Promise Song_**

**_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima_**

**_Pair : NALU_**

**_Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance_**

**_By : Akiko Nagato_**

* * *

**_;:-' Normal POV '-:; _**

"LU-_CHAN_!" seru seseorang berambut biru dengan bandana berwarna merah cerah.

"LEVY-_CHAN_!" seru orang yang di panggil Lu-_chan_ atau lebih panjangnya Lucy Heartfilia oleh orang yang bernama Levy MCGarden.

"Ne ne... Lu-_chan_ bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Levy.

"Keadaanku? Keadaanku baik-baik saja, memang ada apa?" kata Lucy.

"Habisnya akhir-akhir ini saat Natsu pindah dan mau bertunangan, kau terlihat murung..." kata Levy sambil menunduk.

"Aku terlihat murung...? Soal itu karena aku terpilih dalam lomba dan harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan harus dimainkan bersama alat musik, yang aku bingung adalah lagu apa yang harusku nyanyikan..." kata Lucy yang mulai lesu.

"Memang lombanya dimulai kapan?" tanya Levy.

"Besok..." jawab Lucy.

"Besok ya... EH! Tunggu... APAAA! BESOK!"

"Ya memang kenapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Eh tidak ada apa-apa kok! Ayo kekelas sebentar lagi masuk!" seru Levy.

Teng... Tong... Teng... Tong...

_'Perhatian bagi semua murid! Hari ini ada rapat guru jadi kalian bebas mau melakukan apa saja, tetapi dilarang pulang sampai lonceng berbunyi!' _

"YEAAAYYYYY!" teriak satu sekolah.

"Huft... lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan besok" ucap Lucy lesu.

Kalian mau tahu acara apa yang diadakan besok? Um... lomba... ya lomba... tapi lomba ini diadakan di Fairy Tail Academy... mungkin kita bisa lihat suasana sekolah ini besok.

Tap... tap.. tap...

Langkah kaki itu terus menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah hingga berhenti di depan pintu yang diatasnya terdapat papan kayu bertuliskan _'Ruang Musik' _ia pun masuk kedalah terlihat panggung yang terdapat banyak alat musik seperti gitar, piano, keyboard, harpa, biola, dan masih banyak lagi. Perempuan itu Lucy... ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah piano berwarna putih... Lucy pun duduk dan mengambil ponselnya di saku rok... saat ia mau mencari lagu ada sebuah note di ponselnya yang berjudulkan_ Yakusoku _ ia pun mengklik note itu dan nampak tulisan-tulisan yang begitu menyentuh... itu bukan sekedar kata namun lagu... lagu yang pernah ia dan Natsu buat bersama. Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca melihat lagu itu... lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan bersama Natsu... orang yang ia sukai.

**_Dua anak yang berumur 10 tahun itu saling kejar-mengejar... yang satu perempuan yang satu laki-laki mereka adalah Lucy Heartfilia dan Natsu Dragneel._**

**_'Natsu! Ayo temani nyanyi!' seru anak itu Lucy Heartfilia._**

**_'Ehh... nyanyi?' _**

**_'Iya nyanyi! Lagu Yakusoku yang kita buat, kau kan pintar memainkan piano'_**

**_'Ah kalau begitu ayo!'_**

**_Lucy dan Natsu pun duduk di kursi piano dengan keadaanyang besebelahan... Natsu mulai memencet tuts... tutsnya dan akhirnya mereka mulai bernyanyi... setelah selesai mereka berdua saling pandang dan tersenyum puas._**

**_ 'Ne.. Natsu apa kau benar-benar berjanji kalau kau akan terus bersamaku?'_**

**_'Tentu saja Luce... Aku kan sudah berjanji!'_**

**_'Kalau kau tidak menepati janji aku akan membunuhmu!'_**

**_'HUEEE... jangan dong Luce... aku pasti akan menepatinya Janji!'_**

**_'Benarkah!'_**

**_'Ha'i'_**

"Nat...su... hiks... hiks..." isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari Lucy.

"Nat... su... apa... kau... akan... menepati... jan... ji... itu... hiks..."

"Lu-_chan_... apa sebegitu besarkah cintamu pada Natsu?" ucap seseorang pelan bahkan seperti berbisik, lalu perempuan itu keluar dan pergi.

'Lucy... kau harus kuat Natsu sudah milik Lisanna... janji itu hanyalah janji masa kecil... dan Natsu pasti bebohong... ia berbohong akan semuanya!' seru Lucy dalam hati.

Drttt... drt... ponsel Lucy bergetar... saat Lucy melihat terdapat satu pesan dari Natsu... Lucy tak berniat melihat pesan itu... ia hanya mengabaikan dan mematikan ponselnya sebab pasti tentang Lisanna... Lisanna dan selalu Lisanna, Natsu begitu mencintai Lisanna dan Lucy tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna Lisanna juga mempunyai perasaan pada Natsu, dan besok adalah hari tunangan Natsu... tepat jam 8 malam... Lucy sebenarnya bisa datang... tetapi ia tak mau datang karena sulit untuk menerima kenyataan, ia tak mau dianggap cengeng di hadapan semua orang... apalagi Natsu.

"Lucy! Kau habis menangis ya?" tanya seseorang berambut biru tua... Gray Fullbuster sahabat Lucy dan Natsu.

"Gray! Aku tidak habis menangis kok... tadi aku habis baca cerita... lalu gak sengaja nangis!" jawab Lucy.

"Cerita apa? Bukan kah kau orang tahan banting saat membaca cerita? Lagi pula kau membaca cerita dimana?"

"Cerita orang lah Gray! Itu kan dulu sekarang berbeda! Aku baca cerita lewat ponselku!"

"Lagi pula ponselmu kan mati! Memangnya aku tak melihat? Dari tadi aku berada di ruangan ini!" seru Gray.

"APA! KAU BERADA DI RUANGAN INI!" teriak Lucy.

"Ya! Karena kau telah mengganggu sekarang nyanyikan lagu yang kau pilih untuk lomba!"

"HAH... Baiklah..." kata Lucy pasrah.

Lucy pun mulai memencet tuts-tuts piano dan mulai bernyanyi, setelah selesai Gray bertepuk tangan... suara Lucy indah, bagaikan malaikat, pantas saja banyak orang yang suka pada Lucy, selain dia mempunyai suara bagus dan jago bermain musik, Lucy juga mempunyai wajah cantik dan mempunyai **ehem**postur**ehem**tubuh**ehem**yang**ehem**indah**ehem** dan juga **ehem**sexy**ehem**, dia juga pintar.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Gray.

"Pulang? Bukannya belum boleh?" tanya balik Lucy.

"Heh... ternyata telingamu gangguan juga ya!" seru Gray.

"APA! COBA ULANGI LAGI!" TERIAK LUCY SAMPE CAPS LOCK AUTHOR JEBOL!

Baik lupakan kata-kata diatas...

"EHH GOMENNASAII!" kata Gray sambil sujud-sujud didepan ratu JAHAT! NYAHAHAHAHA!

"Baiklah... aku maafkan... klo begitu ayo!" seru Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pergi bersama, sebelum pulang mereka berjalan-jalan seperti pergi ke taman hiburan, supermarket, dan masih banyak lagi... ya sebenarnya Gray telah merencanakan ini karena ia ingin melihat Lucy bahagia, apa ia menyukai Lucy? Tentu tidak Gray hanya menyukai pacarnya Juvia... dan Juvia tau kalau Gray sedang berusaha untuk menyenangkan Lucy.

"Gray! Terima kasih mau mengajakku jalan-jalan!" seru Lucy.

"Sama-sama... aku pulang dulu ya _Jaa_!" kata Gray.

Lucy pun masuk ke apartementnya yang bentuknya tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil, ya jadi ukurannya sedang, setelah Lucy sampai ia segera mengambil handuk dan pakaian lalu pergi berendam di kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk dan akhirnya terlelap di kasurnya.

KRING! KRING! KRING! KRING!

"HOAMMM!"

"APA! SUDAH JAM 8!"

"HUE AKU HAMPIR TELAT!"

Lucy pun segera beres-beres menggunakan baju sekolah dan mengoleskan roti dengan selai lalu berangkat dengan berlari.

"HUAAA PERMISII! MAAF! MAAF! PERMISII! AWAS!" itu lah yang Lucy teriakan, karena disini banyak sekali orang-orang dan banyak stand-stand makanan yang menggugah selera Lucy, hingga Lucy ngiler saat berlari... setelah Lucy sampai... temannya Erza Scarlet menghampirinya dan membawanya kebelakang stage agar Lucy mengganti bajunya.

"Lucy... lombanya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi kau tampil paling terakhir, ganti dengan baju ini!" Erza pun menyerahkan baju atau lebih tepatnya dress berwarna merah dan hitam. Beberapa menit kemudian saatnya tiba, Lucy pun naik ke atas panggung dan duduk di piano, ia pun memulai memencet tuts piano dan bernyanyi

**_Anata wa yakusoku no koto o oboete ikimasu nani?_**

**_Watashi wa anata ga oboete iru kibō..._**

**_Jinsei wa anata nashi de itaimidesu_**

**_Sore wa amarini mo itaidesu_**

**_Nazw Watashi wa kore o keiken shinakereba naranai nodesu ka?_**

**_Watashi wa anata ga kono yakusoku o kesshite wasurenai koto o negatte..._**

**_Imasu!_**

**_Nani o nokosou to shite iru?_**

**_Watashi wa sō nozomu_**

**_Watashi wa matte iru yo_**

**_Anata modesu ka?_**

**_Watashi wa anata to issho ni keizoku shimasu_**

**_Fōebā..._**

**_Watashi wa yakusoku_**

**_Watashitachiha kono yakusoku ni kōsoku sa reru koto ni naru_**

**_Itsu made_**

**_Watashitachiha eien ni issho ni narimasu_**

**_Eien no kono..._**

**_Yakusoku no tame!_**

Tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton diberikan pada Lucy, penonton juga ada yang menangis mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lucy, lagu itu begitu indah dengan judul **_'Yakusoku'_**, setelah Lucy selesai ia pergi kebelakang stage dan mendapat banyak pujian, Lucy hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan kata terima kasih, ia pun pergi ke taman sekolah, saat ia duduk ia mengambil ponselnya yang dari kemarin ia matikan, saat ia membuka banyak sekali pesan masuk dari Natsu dan Lucy hanya menghiraukannya.

"Lucy..." suara familiar itu terdengar di telinga Lucy...

Saat Lucy melihat kebelakang matanya membulat dan beberapa tetes mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Nat... su..."

"Maaf... aku baru menyadari semuanya sekarang... maaf aku baru mengingat janji itu, maaf karena selama ini aku telah menyakitimu, maaf karena aku kau jadi seperti ini, maaf... ma-" kata-kata Natsu terpotong karena Lucy langsung memeluknya.

"Tidak Natsu... aku yang seharusnya minta maaf... seharusnya kita tak membuat janji itu, ini semua salahku hiks... maaf... "

"Pergilah... hiks... lagi pula... kau menyukai Lisanna bukan?" tanya Lucy dan Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum.

"Kau belum mendengar beritanya ya... Lisanna itu sudah tidak suka padaku, dan begitu pun aku jadi kami berdua membatalkannya... aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Jadi begitu ya... kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Lucy.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lucy hingga bibir mereka bertemu pada ciuman pertama mereka... walau itu singkat.

"Aku menyukaimu... tidak bukan menyukai tapi mencintaimu..." kata Natsu.

Sedang kan Lucy hanya blusing di tempat.

"**_Watashi wa anata o aishite..._**_"_

_"__**Watashi mo...**__"_

**_Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kita bisa bersama selamanya sampai takdir memisahkan kita_**

**_Aku tak pernah tau kalau kau mencintaiku_**

**_Aku berharap cinta ini abadi_**

**_Aku berharap kau tak akan melupakan janji ini selamanya_**

**_Aku harap hubungan ini tak pernah terputus_**

**_Aku berharap semua menjadi abadi selamanya_**

**_Arigatou..._**

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_OWARI~_**

* * *

**A/N : YOSH... Gomennasai kalau feelnya gak kerasa... maaf kalau ada Typo's maaf kalau bagian Natsunya dikit, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk lagu Yakusoku bila ada kesalahan... maklum ni author gak terlalu bisa bahasa jepang... hiks... jadi ingin nangis TT_TT. Cerita ini Akiko buat untuk teman Akiko namanya Geby dia juga author... tapi Akiko lupa namanya pokoknya ada Hitsugayanya... **

**Arigatou sudah membaca cerita Akiko~**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
